moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/Yolka Crazy! (2)
Hello everyone, I have decided that Today, June 29th I should try to become a Chat Moderator. It's been a long time since the last time I went to request for rights. Well, with the situations that occurred today, I was thinking that I could offer more to this wiki other than just a person on chat. I want to help when nobody can/nobody is on/when some users are inactive for a short amount of time. I have over one thousand edits, and I have had experience with the tools as I am an admin on the Steven Universe wiki. I am active everyday and I hope everyone will consider me as a great Chat Moderator. Peace, love, and Peeps. Support *I have three reasons to support Yolka. #'Socialable'; When things go rough with certain users, he has always defended and been supportive of them. I have noticed this before but with recent events he truly shown his care for the community and did all in his current power to get justice. Thing is, I have seen many people claim side neutrality as a quality. Regardless of what I personally think of that, if that is what the community values, than Yolk has proven to be one of great worth. #'On a lot'. He is American and I have seen him on on a great variety of times, because I am on on a great variety of times (You may have missed him, I certainly haven't). We do not have much of a community during the UK nighttime, but if we keep up and gain a bit of a fandom in the future, we might. Plus, the wikia is for everyone and having people on chat 24/7 is needed and delightful. #'Has experience'. As said by himself, he has experience with the tools and I assume him to know how to handle them for our wikia. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:06, June 30, 2014 (UTC) * I recently heard about a feud that happened between some users and another user. Yolka reportedly tried his hardest to help the situation and eventually he managed to sort it. Aswell as that, Yolka is keen to help and always greets people in a nice way, this is what we need. I have also heard that many American users are on when UK are not, which would be great to have chat in control then, too. Joe - Talk - *I agree with Peppers reasons, your one of the best users I know and I know your the right user to fit with CM rights. Good luck. *Woah USA person yesyesyes. Good luck on getting the rights! Oppose * I wouldn't want someone who, with their friend, made me feel like killing myself, as a chat moderator. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] |''' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] Comments *I have to be neutral, why: I see you 'Away' quite frequently and I've seen you get quite angerful and feint cussing on chat, however you are really active and sociable so I can't come to a conclusion just yet. 15:13, June 29, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, Yolks, I'm sorry I'm not able to fully decide but i'll go for neutral and roll along. If you want to become a good cm, I'd recommend you try and listen to other cms and ask for advice on how they manage chat. Also remember to stay calm during heated times. I fail to do this sometimes but I have to remember to keep me lid on xD Good luck! *To what you said Carwyn, I never said anything to you that was mean during the time Brandon sent those messages. In fact I was trying to be nice to you because I felt bad about what Brandon did. I am truly sorry for whatever has made you feel this way that I may have said/done. *I am afraid I have to go neutral, I do agree with the supports, but I also agree with Ross' point of you being away a lot. 16:38, July 1, 2014 (UTC) *Accepted. Keep up the good work, [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Sefelic']] ▪''' '''Summertime ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] Category:Inactive Requests for Rights